


"We're alright."

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble of Narcissa waiting for her husband to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"We're alright."

**“We’re alright.”**

‘I’ll be back soon.’ He had promised her right before leaving to another death eater meeting, Narcissa thought as she sat beside a bed of flowers, waiting for her husband. ‘It won’t take long.’ He had said.

Yet it was steadily growing darker around her, and she shifted a bit nervous because of it. Just a few more minutes and she’d return, she promised herself just as it started to rain, forcing her to get up to walk back.

She walked for fifteen minutes, realizing she must have gotten a lot further into the Malfoy Gardens than she had thought. By now she was soaked and constantly shivering because of the coldness the wet clothes brought.

When the path leading back to the manor came in sight, the first lightning bolt flashed above her, causing her to gasp loudly and wince just a little, glad no one was here to see it. Narcissa shut her eyes for a short while to recollect herself, before continuing to walk.

The door opened, and Lucius came running outside towards her, pulling her in a tight embrace. It must be raining a lot, as he was already soaked to the bone almost as much as she was.

“Where were you? Are you alright?” She breathed out, and gasped again when another lightning bolt appeared. Lucius pulled her against himself and nodded.

“I’m fine love, I’m here. I’m so sorry I took so long.” He whispered as he kissed her gently. Narcissa lay her arms around his neck to pull herself up against him and kissed him back smiling.

Not caring that they were both completely soaked by now, Lucius didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss and lay both his arms around his wife’s waist. She smiled against his lips as the rain washed down their faces, and kissed him once more.

When they pulled apart, he held Narcissa protective as he led her back to the manor, where elves immediately transfigured their soaked robes into warm bathrobes. Lucius sat down near the fire and gestured to Narcissa to come and join him, smiling warmly.

She cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes, enjoying the much needed warmth the fire brought. “What happened to make you stay so long, Lucius?” She asked carefully, with a worried undertone in her voice.

Lucius shook his head gently and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Nothing you should worry yourself about my love, everything is alright.” He smiled down at her comfortingly and held her close. “We’re alright.”

OoO

**What did you think? Please leave a review behind if you liked it ^-^**


End file.
